Lausenschlange
Hungarian: Russian: Farsi: |members = Mason Snyder Quinn Kirk Kirk's brother Harrison Berman |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |season5 = X |season6 = X |comics = X |volume1 = X |novels = X |choppy = X |killy = X }} A Lausenschlange (LOW-zin-shlong-guh; Ger. Laus "louse" + Schlange "snake") is a snake-like Wesen that first appeared in . Characteristics When they woge, a Lausenschlange's whole body gains yellowish or greenish-gray scales and a slight boa-like pattern on them. They also gain sharp fangs, a forked tongue, and slit pupils, and they lose all their hair. They are naturally stronger than humans and able to casually overpower humans and Mauzhertz. They are very stealthy, allowing them to sneak up on their victims. One of the ingredients for the Heart purification potion is Lausenschlange Oil. It is unknown if Lausenschlange Oil literally comes from Lausenschlange or if it is just named after them. Grimms use a bladed weapon known as a Lausenschlange Halberd to fight and kill them. The head is forged from pure gold and has multiple blades; the large blade is used for decapitation, and the pointed blade is used to slice open the abdomen. Behavior Though they have fangs, they fight more like boa constrictors, strangling their prey with the very strong grip of their arms. They consider Mauzhertz their natural prey and will casually kill and eat them. Lausenschlange are known to be naturally aggressive, but they are perfectly capable of living with humans and having normal lives. Crawford Grimm, one of Nick's ancestors, decapitated one, and after cutting open the Lausenschlange, he found the remains of a brother and sister in its stomach (presumably swallowed whole), showing they will also eat humans. Interestingly, while Crawford Grimm described them as cowardly and not that dangerous, Monroe contradicted this, stating it was surprising Nick was able to see one and actually live to tell the tale. Like many types of real snakes that are most dangerous when cornered, the same may be the case with Lausenschlange. Further evidence to support this is that the Lausenschlange Nick's ancestor killed only attacked when the latter had worked the former into a corner with no way to escape. Despite their hostile relationship with Mauzhertz, Quinn, who was a member of the Resistance, worked closely with a Mauzhertz forger named Reginald to help wanted Wesen escape on the underground railroad, and he did not succumb to the instinct of eating Mauzhertz. This suggests that Quinn was a Wieder Lausenschlange. Like many Wesen, Lausenschlange fear Hundjägers due to their ruthlessness and sheer cruelty. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries (By Crawford Grimm) Season 1 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images LausenschlangeConcept.jpg|Concept art Mason Snyder as Lausenschlange.jpg Lausenschlange.png Lausenschlange.jpg Snyder choking martin.png Lausenschlange Woge - Mason Snyder.gif 109 Mason Snyder Lausenschlange.png 109-Mason Snyder belittles Marty Burgess.gif 118-Quinn.png 219-Bladed Weapons Grimm Diaries.png|Lausenschlange Halberd (Drawing "B") 319-Trubel attacked by Lausenschlange and Klaustreich.gif 319 Klaustreich and Lausenschlange.png 319-Kirk woged.png 319-Lausenschlange.gif 319-Kirk's brother woged.png 319 Firebaugh's brother woged.png 517-Harrison Berman woged.png Lausenschlange.gif lausenschlange_early_concept_art.jpg|Early Concept Art Trivia *While the definition of louse is any small, wingless parasitic insects, here it is used to describe a contemptible person, especially an unethical one. *"Lausenschlang Oil" is a reference to snake oil, a term used to refer to fake panaceas famous for being sold in the nineteenth century. *In the comics, Lausenschlange eyes have a reddish glow. Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Wesen in Austria Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Lepidosauromorphan Wesen